The present invention relates to a Raschel machine, a net and the use of the Raschel machine for producing a net.
Nets are commonly used as a material or non-airtight packing of loose goods as e.g. hay, straw, vegetables, raw cotton or other plant parts. Nets can be produced by, e.g., Raschel machines. Such Raschel machines are for example manufactured by Textilmaschinenfabrik Karl Mayer GmbH, Frankfurt, Germany.